


Murder O'clock

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Fallback, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Rivalry, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: From such a high skyscraper, they felt like the kings of the world, ready to bring hell to the building beneath them.Risky missions, high rewards, there were part of their everyday lives.





	Murder O'clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoki/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 1 (Time and Place) prompt :  
> TIME: the minute before a phone call  
> PLACE: a random back alley.

_ \-  _      Shall we begin ?

\-        After the phone call they said.

 

30 minutes, they’d been waiting half an hour for that damn phone call to happen. Bokuto was growing out of patience and kept repeating to this partner how bad he wanted to kick asses.

 

\-        You can still kick mine later ! said Kuroo with a sharp smile and a wink.

 

From such a high skyscraper, they felt like the kings of the world, ready to bring hell to the building beneath them. Risky missions, high rewards, there were part of their everyday lives. In the shadows threw on the rooftop, they hid, aware that the signal could pop up at any time.

 

1 hour, they’d been waiting one whole hour. Kuroo took the initiative to call their manager.

 

\-        Hey… Isn’t it a bit loud under there ? asked Bokuto with a confused expression.

\-        It must be the party, you’re getting old Bo.

 

Between the cars horn blasts, the crowd on the main road, and the howling wind it was hard to hear anything more precise. They were not answering. A gunshot broke through Kuroo’s fine hearing, followed by panicked footsteps getting closer. In a flash they grabbed their equipment and grappling set, they jumped without hesitation into the gap between two buildings. Bokuto was still not used to the violent blast his body was taking when falling so fast.

 

Pain. Vivid and striking pain in the feet, like a bullet. At the other end of their back-up alley, two men, in black suits, guns pointed at them. Another bang, it was close, Bokuto felt the leather of his shoes being ripped away. No time to shriek, Kuroo pulled his partner behind a pile of junk. If they reach the crossroad behind them, they could lost those guys in the labyrinthine paths he knew by heart. In the dimness he could barely see their enemies : one’s behind their car’s door, they may be reporting the situation, the other‘s… Where is the other ? One woosh and a hand knife ran along his face. He stepped back at the right time, avoiding major injuries, but it did hurt a bit. A thin trail of blood was running down from his eyelid.

 

\-        Fallback ! yelled the one in the car.

  
  


His voice sounded familiar. As announced, the man Kuroo was fighting retreated. Neon reflections gradually brought the car back from the underworld.

 

\-        This call saved them.

\-        Suga-chan, you wasn’t even fighting them fullpower ! laughed Oikawa.

 

The car felt heavier than two hours before. It must be due to the corpse in the trunk. On the main road, people were running back and forth that building they set in panic. This time, they won. With the proof of their successful mission carefully stored at the back, money and reputation in the underground will be theirs. As newly formed hitmen pair, they couldn’t dream of flashier entrance. Driving all the way from the city center to the employer’s place, Oikawa couldn’t help but to think about the good meal they were going to eat.

  
  



End file.
